Forgotten
by DualStarduster
Summary: During a mishap in Hecate's lab, her daughter made a mistake causing one heartbroken male, and one furious female to go through the roles the other has played. The only problem is, one doesn't remember anything beyond her name, and the other is having difficulty coming to terms with them!


**I have been asked, or as I'd put it, challenged, by** **ObeliskX to write a pretty original Pertemis story... Of course I wanted to know why they wouldn't themself, but they claim I'd do a better job. Well, I don't want an awesome idea to be turned away so... ObeliskX, I hereby accept your challenge!**

**Many of you know me for my Pertemis story Jack Frost, what you might know are:**

**1\. I like twisting cliche's.  
2\. I love originality.  
3\. I do not update my current stories often (though typically within 2 months)  
4\. I like to have NO solid plan and thus no schedule.**

**Now after that here's what I'm doing:**

**1\. Twisting a cliche.  
2\. Making ObeliskX's original idea (In terms of Pertemis stories)  
3\. Delay even longer due to having 2 active stories (there is a 3rd BUT not on Fanfiction.)  
4\. Still no solid plan :3**

**Anyways ONTO this awesome original story idea by ObeliskX!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once, because I don't see a point in doing it multiple times for the same story. I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor this idea, I am simply the mediator making this. Percy Jackson is Rick Riordan's and the idea is ObeliskX's.**

* * *

_Sometimes, life doesn't turn out the way we want. We always hope for the best when we lose hope, and sometimes... you just gotta blame it on damm Murphy's law. Well damm you Murphy's Law._

Annabeth was standing right outside of Poseidon's cabin late at night. She was biting her lower lip, clearly in troubled thought. Her hands were not still either, constantly fidgeting around. Added onto that she was pacing back and forth. Whatever was on her mind was something big. Eventually she mustered up the courage to knock on the door.

"Who is it, you certainly must know that the Harpies come out at- Annabeth?" Percy exclaimed. He quickly ushered the girl inside before slamming the door. "What are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath she attempted to steel her nerves. "I can't let this continue."

He gave her a confused look, "Excuse me? Annabeth are you alright?" He asked, concern written clearly on his face.

"I can't.. continue being your girlfriend." She said.

"I, I'm confused what?"

"Oh for Zeus sake! I can't keep dating you, you seaweed brain!" She yelled before wrapping her arms around her waist. "It's... Luke was like a brother to me. Every time I look at you, I can't help but see one of two things. One is Luke, I can't help but see you as a brother when that happens. Luke meant the world to me, he was kind, protective, he just fell off on the wrong track."

Percy's bangs covered his eyes, a shadow cast over them blocking what could be seen. "And the other?"

His, now ex, gave it to him bluntly, "A murderer, I see the man who killed my brother. It hurts me too much, it's tearing me apart! Please Percy, it's best we just... stop." Without another word she got up and left.

However not all was well with Percy. As soon as the door clicked close, his hands found their way to his lap and balled into fists, tears streamed down his cheek until they fell off his chin. _'We can't be together... I'm like her brother, yet I'm also the one that murdered the same brother...'_

Around camp was a storm cloud, outside the barrier, the sky cried.

He decided he needed to leave, go home. So he took a piece of parchment and wrote on it, took a dagger and impaled it onto his door, and proceeded to leave camp.

However just as he reached the border, a grape vine stopped him. "And just where do you think you are going Peter Johnson?"

"I'm going home... I'm not in the mood for camp." Percy said, his voice broken. "Please, just, let me go. I've already left a note on my door."

"And why should I listen Peter?" Dionysus asked clearly not caring for his name.

He just tightened his fists around his pen but released his iron grip. "Dionysus," He said slowly, also not caring for titles, not that he would even if he was out of this mood. "How would you feel... if Ariadne said she couldn't be with you for two reasons that contradict each other?"

The god's eyes widened, while he was insensitive, when it came to Ariadne and the thought of being apart... he couldn't think of it. The grape vines lowered enough for Percy to step out. "I see... very well then. You have my consent." Just like Annabeth, he too left without another word.

With that, Percy crossed the border. If someone were looking at him, it would be difficult to differentiate the difference between his years or the rain.

**~o0Forgotten0o~**

In the Jackson residence, Sally and Paul were watching sports on the TV. The two were not exactly paying attention as they were also talking to each other.

"I wonder how Percy is doing, he must be treated like a king!" Paul laughed.

Sally gave a laugh back, "What else could he be treated as? He just saved the world after all." She leaned onto Paul's shoulder. "Think he'll visit soon?"

"He's probably too busy for an 'old man' like me." He joked.

"Oh be quiet you," Sally lightly slapped his arm. "He still has to go to school which you teach."

"Let's just hope he doesn't blow the school up, again." He replied.

She smiled, "He saved his friend, what was it... Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I believe."

A soft knock on the door was heard.

Sally got up, "I'll get it," she said as she grabbed a coat to be prepared to be hit with the cold night air. "Now who would be out in this weather..."

As she opened the door, it was as though the sky cried out a roaring thunder. Behind the door was now other than Percy, who by now was soaking wet, clearly he had long since stopped caring if the rain hit him or not.

"Percy? What on Olympus are you doing here?!" She yelled at her son ushering the soaked teen inside.

He willed himself dry and walked straight to his room.

She watched her only child walk up the stairs before heading a soft click, signifying he had locked the door.

Paul bar only watched the distraught ten. "Are you going to go up to him?"

"I think he just needs to be alone right now, tomorrow I'll talk to him. I'll hold off on the book for right now." She answered.

He nodded, the recent events turning the atmosphere sour. "I'll be working late tomorrow, there's a staff meeting and I have a few tests to grade."

Salt nodded but never took her eyes off her sons door, simply wondering why he was home and not celebrating.

**The next morning...**

Paul left early, wanting to give the mother and son all the personal time they needed.

Once the sun rose and light shined into the house, Sally walked to her son's room. The door was unlocked.

She barely opened the room, but even the slight crack between the door and the wall was enough to see the messy room and her sons had buried in the pillow.

"Percy? Are you alright?" She asked genuinely concerned. A mixture of a grown and cough was her answer.

He sat up and just looked at his mother. Without any words, Sally could tell precisely what he was going through. It wasn't one she was unfamiliar with, red eyes, dry tear stains on his face. Only one of two things were the possible answer in her mind. The first, Annabeth had died and her son was heart broken. It was not the look of a defeated man, it was the look of someone who had lost something.

Sally knows this better than anyone else, after all, she looked almost exactly like this when her parents died on that plane. So she did the one thing she knew would help, she sat at his bedside, and gave him a hug.

Percy hesitantly gave a hug back, it was shaky and she felt tears begin to stain her clothes. However to her none of this mattered, what did, was how could she help her son.

They sat like this, neither daring to move, for Percy he feared as if letting go meant he would lose his mother. For Sally it was because she didn't want to have him feel she'd give up. It wasn't until Percy reluctantly backed off, bangs covering his eyes once more.

His mother got up and walked to the door. "I'll make breakfast, I'll bring it up okay?" Her only response, was the slight nod from her son.

Moments after the door closed, Percy brought his hands up to his head, sobbing the rest of his tears until he couldn't cry anymore. After he was done, if it were possible, his only thought, his only repeating thought, was _'Why couldn't I be a regular demigod? Why did she have to be in the room?'_ An endless cycle of himself, blaming himself and her.

If only he had been a regular demigod, he'd never have been the one to be in the prophecy, never gave Luke the dagger, never have been in the spotlight. If only Annabeth was anywhere else, she didn't have to see him hand Luke the weapon of his own demise.

If only... if only...

The door opened, Sally carried two plates each with blue pancakes, a couple blue cookies, clearly her attempt at cheering him up, and a cup of water. She set the plates at his desk, covered in old paper she hadn't cleaned since he left.

Sally sat down at his side again, slinging an arm over his shoulder and brought him closer. No words were spoken between the two, simply sitting down for the morning, hoping for someone to speak up, but Sally doubted he'd say a word.

Taking a deep breath, she decided she'd have to play a card. "Percy... I've been talking to Paul lately... we're going to Mantauk, do you want to come with us?" He nodded, clearly not trusting the sound of his own voice.

"Alright then, after we eat, we'll pack up and on Friday night we'll leave is that okay?" She received the same answer as before. Her concern was practically through the roof, she understood some people needed time, but he's practically mute.

However, to her, no matter what Percy does she will still love him, simply because, she is probably the one of few things he has left, and she'd be damned if she left him.

**Meanwhile...**

"Alright! Well done, are you ready for the last part?" Hecate asked enthusiastically to her daughter.

She nodded back rapidly, practically jumping in her seat. "Yeah can I do it now?!"

Her mother nodded back, "Okay, so grab the green liquid and slowly pour seven and no more drops into the mixture." She smiled.

Slowly she poured as she said, "Got it, pour no more than eleven drops."

"That's right no more than, wait, no not eleven! I said seve-"

Just as she tried to correct the young girl a green gas shot out of it and raced out and into the world, off the clouds of Olympus and onto Earth. Hecate paled when she saw it move randomly down towards Earth, "Zeus is going to kill me."

**Back**

Percy was walking through the woods, after, weakly, telling his mother he would take a walk to clear his mind. However really, he just needed to be alone, far from anything that reminded him of her. He needed to forget, almost wishing Hera could force him to forget everything again.

He stopped at a large tree, and sat by it, silently crying. Little did he know another person was walking through the very same forest.

Artemis Phoebe, the goddess of childbirth and the hunt, was calmly walking through the woods, her natural territory. That's when all turned to Hades, the green gas from Hecate's daughters spell, it was still dashing around and hit her square on the chest. She fell to her knees and clutched her chest, something was wrong, something was very _very _wrong.

She wasn't the only one, as Percy to was hit. However, he passed out due to the immense pain, his mind went blank and fell forward.

Everything was gone, it was as though everything he ever knew was slipping away, his entire body felt extremely hot before it just shut down.

**Sally and Paul**

"Have you seen Percy lately?" Sally asked Paul, worried about her son, "It's getting dark, wouldn't he be coming back by now?"

Paul shrugged and walked outside as he grabbed his coat, "I'll look around, you stay here in case he comes back."

He walked outside with a small flashlight, encase his search carried out into the night. However his search deterred when he saw a girl Percy's age lying on the ground in what appeared to be Percy's clothing. Taking no time to question or even think what it could be, pawning it off as something involved withe the Greek world. Paul picked the girl up delicately, as to not disturb her, what he assumed, was sleep.

Making a dash without causing the girl in his arms to stir, he made it back. "Sally, you might want to come here."

She made her way quickly sensing the urgency in his voice, but what she saw both startled and scared her. It was as though someone took a copy of her son and had the looks of a girl. "Set her down, I don't know what's going on, but maybe she can explain when she wakes up."

He nodded and placed her on the bed, "Do you think it's Percy?"

Sally folded her arms and looked towards the girl, "I don't know, but whatever happened, I hope she knows."

**~o0Forgotten0o~**

The next day quickly caught up to the last as Apollo's chariot crossed the horizon, the girl woke up with blurry vision, and was entirely confused as to where she was. Slowly she got up from her resting position. She looked around, a blank expression on her face. She gently took the white blanket off of her and stood up.

A touch disoriented but fine, she made her way outside, and felt as though the sea was calling out to her. With a small shuffle of her feet, the girl made her way to the ocean, and felt herself relax, a ghost of a smile on her face. A small fish was swimming in the shallow shore and made it's way to the girl who began to stick her feet into the water.

The fish brushed against her feet, she tripped slightly and landed into the water. She sat up and rubbed her head, the fish went to her head and started moving around. She laughed and cupped some water into her hand and brought it up. "Aren't you a cutie?" She asked, the fish seemed to respond as it began jumping up out of the small amount of water in her hand before landing back in and moving back in forth happily. She giggled at the fish's action.

It then jumped out of her hand and swam away. The little fish seemed to wave goodbye causing a small laugh to exit her mouth, before she started to wave back. "Bye my friend." she smiled.

After it was out of sight the girl walked back into the cabin she came from. When she did she sat back on the bed in the room she came from. As soon as she did though, she felt something prick her waist. Reaching into her pocket, she found a pen with a cap on it. It seemed somewhat golden, or was it bronze? Regardless she read the word on it, "A... na... klus... mos? Anaklusmos... Rip... tide? Riptide, Ananklusmos Riptide?" She read several times over.

For the next hour she looked around the room she was in and found clothing for males. Obviously the girl was confused beyond belief. She woke up here, she was certain this was the room she was in. After that she searched through the bag in the room. She thought it may have been rude so she neatly placed the items on the bed. Inside was a picture of a woman and a boy. The boy, she thought to herself, looked much like she did when she saw her reflection in the icy cold waters.

"Percy?" A feminine voice called out into the room. There, stood the woman in the picture, Sally Jackson.

* * *

Artemis, was not at all happy, in fact, after the burning sensation set down, Artemis had ran towards the water and immediately yelled out in anger. After quickly summoning the rustiest arrow possible, Artemis made then walked up to Apollo's golden, blinding, palace. Ignoring the bright light Artemis found the ever so bright God in his home.

"Who are you?" Apollo questioned before a dark aura seeped around Artemis.

Artemis grabbed him at his neck and held the dull, rusted arrowhead at him pointing towards his family jewels. "I'll give you a hint _little brother_, you better tell me right now why am _I, _a _MALE?!"_ Artemis, now revealed to have also changed gender.

Apollo however was stunned, before he cracked a giant grin and began laughing, "Oh, oh good one Hermes, you almost had me." However he was silenced when his head met the harsh reality of a wall, as well as the bow the man infront of him summoned. It was elegant, beautiful, and delicate, and most importantly... silver. "No... wait, you _are_ my little sister?!"

His glare strengthened as he barreled down on his brother, "You have three seconds to tell me right now why I shouldn't castrate you."

He held his hands up defensively, "It wasn't me I swear! And Hermes is too busy delivering letters, so I couldn't do it! I swear it on the River Styx, you're my sister I'm not evil to even consider doing this as a prank!" Once he heard thunder roll he dropped his little brother.

Just as soon as he did a woman and a girl ran in, the younger panting more heavily than the other. "Wait..." She breathed out and took in a deep breath. "Now, which one of you got hi- never mind." The woman said noticing the bow that belonged to a certain female huntress, which was now in a male's hands.

Once Artemis recognized who it was, he walked towards Hecate and gave a steely glare, "Explain." it was not a question or request, it was a command. She nodded.

"My daughter was having trouble with her magic. So I decided to bring her up to my palace to help, I thought that since I wasn't an Olympian it shouldn't be a problem, and besides, I felt that if I left her unpracticed she would make a mistake... which happened regardless..." She poked her index fingers completely embarrassed.

"What, happened." He said with a voice that meant, if he was not satisfied, someone was going to get hurt.

The girl decided to speak up, her face flushed. "I, I mistook seven drops, for eleven drops... so when the eighth drop fell in, it kinda... poofed?" She said laughing nervously. She bowed her head as a sign of regret, "P,please forgive me Lady, lord... uwah..." she was extremely nervous and Artemis' deadly aura was not helping the frightened girl.

However this meant nothing to her. "What else did it do?" Artemis pressed on.

Hecate coughed out with red cheeks of her own, "You see, it's a little, unpredictable, but since I now know you got hit with it, it's changed your gender, so... whoever else-"

"Excuse me, did you just say, whoever _else?!_ Who else was affected?!" He screamed.

Frightened the girl ran behind her mother before crying out, "Perseus Jackson! I tried to follow the other strand and when I saw what happened, I saw a boy bending over with pain and change, and then a little bit later, a guy came out and carried her back to a cabin where another concerned woman was and that's all I know I swear, please forgive me!" she started to cry.

He sighed, "Fine... What exactly was this suppose to do?"

Hecate brought herself up again. "We were working on a... understanding potion. It kinda, literally, puts you in their shoes? And well it went a little haywire, what was supposed to happen was you understand, I guess the incomplete potion and the extra drop changed your gender as well?"

That was all Artemis needed as he stepped back out. "I'm going to tell the girls, Apollo, if you dare make any comment of this to father, or anyone, that goes for you two as well. I will castrate you, Hecate I will hunt you, and little girl? Be thankful I am willing to forgive you as a maiden, but know the moment word slips out and I find out where, I will send my wolves after you. Do you all understand?"

The trio bleakly nodded and turned away. Apollo coughing nervously before making up an excuse about the sun rising. Hecate promising to work on a cure, should one exist, and the daughter of Hecate, was going back to Camp Halfblood for more practice with the basics and something impossible to screw up.

Regardless of what anyone says, it is not going to be good for Artemis, and perhaps worse for Percy.

* * *

**This concludes chapter one for what I'm calling Forgotten. Purely because Percy, is going to have to regain her memories back, and that is going to take a _long_ time. I want to say at the least twenty-five chapters and at the most thirty-five. However, I'm also throwing in Pertemis, so it might be a tad closer to the thirty-five. That or you're going to get some freakishly long chapters (by my 4k-5k word chapter standard)**

**My second reverse birthday gift to you is a challenge I was given by ObeliskX to create a story where Percy and Artemis swapped genders.**

**I am going to leave this PURELY to a vote, because of how original this is, and because it isn't my idea, I decided to leave this up to you.**

**Cure, yes or no? (Meaning does this story end with them together and back to normal, Percy with his memories and male, Artemis with hers and female. OR does it remain with Percy being a female WITHOUT her memories of Annabeth, and Artemis remaining as a male, and willing to accept them, to an extent,)**

**Of course I will play a major factor as to how the story will go on from this vote, such as what Percy remembers when, what Artemis accepts and how willing of them, and most importantly, the hunt. The hunt will play a MAJOR role in this story because they are torn!**

**Percy who was male is now female, so do they trust him/her now?**

**Artemis is their leader but is a male, will they be willing to listen to her/him in the first place?**

**ANYWAYS, vote on whether there will be a cure or not.**


End file.
